


Lost & Found

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jane didn't know what happened to her. One minute she was doing a spell, the second she was laying in the dirt of a forest she did not recognize. She had no home, she had no family, she had no friends. All of it vanished. Having nowhere else to go, she starts residing in a homeless shelter. She finds a job.Even if it has her fight for her life every night.
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a FNaF Fanfiction in 2020? More likely thank you think.
> 
> Now, none of this is edited, so bear with me here. I also wrote this in less than a week, so you know. Fun stuff.

Magic had always been part of her life. It had been here for her when she was young, even if she didn’t realize it just yet. It brushed her tears away when she cried from a bad nightmare, it helped heal her wounds when she fell down from the monkey bars and on the gravel, and it was here for her when she realized what she could do with it at the age of sixteen. The Magic guided her through the roughest moments of her life, and it did what it could to heal whatever wounds she had, even if it meant assisting her in cursing the people that stabbed her in the back.

But it wasn’t a therapist in any means. It wasn’t a healer, it was a force of nature, something that dug trees out of the grounds and brought the most dangerous of storms. It hurt more than it healed, and even it knew that.

The girl’s soul was bleeding and it needed someone proper to help her bandage it and guide her through the hurt. If the Magic wanted to help her, he would need to do it soon. Because the ritual she was planning, it would do more than a curse and it would do more than ruin someone’s life. It would tear it apart, leaving only but tatters in its wake. She was so different than the little healer it had helped guide.

The Magic watched from the shadows as the young woman drew on the ground using her wand. She was dressed in the ritual clothing she usually wore, the simple dress no longer the pristine white it once was along the edges of the skirt from the amount of magic she has done dressed in it. Her shoes were discarded outside of the circle, leaving her calloused feet to dig into the cold and friendly dirt. Various objects were inside, from her Book of Shadows to a sharp sword she had bonded to. The Magic waited for her back to be fully turned before making its move. It approached some of the various sigils drawn around the circle and changed some of it, hoping that she would not notice it.

It also hoped the woman would forgive its action. After all, he wasn’t a healer. It didn’t mean that it couldn’t bring her to somewhere where she could safely heal, however. Even if it meant never seeing the girl again. Where she would go, it would not be able to follow.

It would miss her, even if it didn’t want to admit it.

It went back to the shadows, turning its gaze away as the chanting began and the smoke of the candles wafted through the air. The words began louder and louder until it stopped completely, the only sound remaining in the small clearing being the wind moving through the branches, grieving the loss of a witch to this world. She hadn’t been the only one, but every child the Magic lost felt like a stab through its heart.

It hoped, again, that she would forgive.

\----

Everything was burning. She wanted to scream, she wanted to beg for help, she wanted to ask the Magic to help her as she curled up on the cold ground. Nothing felt different, other than the pain and burning deep in her chest. It felt like something was melting, and the only thing that could help was the cold dirt she was laying on. She rolled on her side so that she could lay face first in the dirt. Contrary to her belief, the cold did not help the burning in her chest. If anything, it made it worse.

With a whimper, she moved to push herself up, getting on her knees with a gasp. She breathed hard, coughing hard. It felt like she ran a mile just getting up. She brought a hand to her chest, not especially caring that she would smear dirt on her white dress, and felt her heart beat erratically against her palm. The blonde looked around, the forest looking slightly different than before the pain came, some trees looking thicker and some completely gone. There was birch mixed in there, too. She looked for her shoes but found them gone. Had someone come around and took them? No, it’s not possible. She made sure to pick a clearing where no one would come, if only because of the bears that roamed around.

The markings on the ground seemed mostly undisturbed, considering that the spell seemed to have backfired against her formidably. She got up on her shaky legs, coughing again once she was on her feet. She picked up her sword, her notebook, and various little trinkets she had brought inside the circle. She needed to get out of here. Go back home, take a shower, and see how things were. See how long she was out, too. She had left her phone in her apartment, seeing the battery was especially low. She hadn’t needed it anyway. She weakly walked away, the pain in her chest having calmed down if only a little. 

The forest wasn’t familiar. She didn’t see the trees she had marked to find her way back in the dark. In fact, there was even a path far nearer than she would have liked. It wasn’t even there before. A bad feeling pooled in her gut, but she walked down the path, making sure to walk away from various broken beers on the ground. She didn’t want to make her night worse by ending up accidentally cutting the bottom of her feet up. When she stumbled out of the path, the path had changed from beaten dirt to asphalt. She looked at the lighten up street, trying to find a sign that would indicate the name of where she was situated.

“Come on, I just need a street name to find my way back home…” She muttered to herself, annoyed to no end. She had no idea how she ended up where she was, but she didn’t feel like bothering on it right at the moment. When she finally found a sign, she speed-walked her way there and looked at the name in confusion.

“Fright Street?” She said in confusion, squinting as she thought if it was a street name in her city. She shook her head and continued her way down the street, no sidewalk in view. She looked over her shoulder every few seconds, hoping that no car would come down her way, and to her relief, none did.

Her relief didn’t last long when a building came into view. Normally it would have been relieving, especially considering that it would help her find her way back home, but the name caused something far from relief.

After all, Freddy Fazbear Pizza was only a fictional pizzeria. Fear shot through her like a bolt of lightning, when she realized that she wasn’t back home. _She wasn’t in her world at all._


	2. Chapter 2

She sat down on the curb, her breathing slowly getting faster as the reality sunk in. Did she really fuck up this much that she got herself in another world entirely? She was dreaming, right? She had to be dreaming. She knew she was mad when during that spell, but for her mind to be so far gone that she somehow projected herself away when it backfired seemed too unrealistic to be true. And she was a witch!

With shaking hands, she let her sword fall on the asphalt next to her, bringing her arm up to pinch it firmly. She hissed in the night, the skin already getting red where she pinched it. Shit. She wasn’t dreaming. Her shaking hands got in her hair, making a mess of the short blonde waves. Leaves and dirt have caked the hair, but she didn’t exactly care as cold panic sunk its way into her heart. She didn’t have any money, she didn’t have a place to stay… she was fucked. She needed a job, now, and she didn’t even have the papers to prove she was a real person.

She was double fucked.

After a few seconds of her thoughts spiraling down, she finally took a deep shuddering breath as she tried to stop the tears from falling. She needed to get away from the pizzeria for now. She didn’t know if there was a guard inside and she didn’t remember if there were cameras giving on the outside, and honestly, she preferred not looking like a vengeful ghost with a sword sobbing on the curb as if her victim had slipped away. She slipped one of the trinkets over her head, a small amethyst necklace that the Magic had given her. It was her most precious possession.

She wiped her tears away after that and got up, taking the sword that was simply laying on the asphalt. She tied some of the other trinkets on the handle, allowing her to have at least one free hand. And like this, she slowly walked away from the pizzeria, her legs still weak from the exhaustion _of traveling worlds_ and her chest still burning from… whatever. She wasn’t quite sure why her chest was burning, but one thing she knew is that she felt much colder than usual. She needed to find a homeless shelter, somewhere where she could at least get an hour or two of sleep until morning.

The city wasn’t that big, is the first thing she noted as she continued down Fright Street. The pizzeria looked isolated from the rest, endless, empty terrains around it, which gave an illusion of the place being either empty or ridiculously big. And she got her answer. Freddy Fazbear is just isolated from the rest of the town. It looked like that town in Once Upon A Time if she were being honest with herself. Not the biggest, but everyone knew each other in one way or another. She wouldn’t be surprised if it was actually just a small suburban area and there were some bigger areas a couple of minutes away, but she didn’t exactly have the money to explore.

When she got to the small homeless shelter, she found that the place was closed. Of course, it was. Why wouldn’t it be? She groaned and rubbed her face with her free hand in annoyance, before chewing on her lips as she looked at the nearby alley. There was a trash container that could block her from view a bit if she tried to take a nap…

She looked behind her before entering, settling her back against the green container, causing her to cringe. It felt disgusting, and uncomfortable on top of it. But she would have to make do. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain and try to get an hour or two of sleep to give her some energy for the fight she would have to fight tomorrow.

She fell asleep surprisingly easily.

\--

Turns out she slept more than one or two hours if the way she was being shaken was any indication. She startled awake instantly, causing the person in front of her to yelp as she shot up. Her vision turned black as she got up too fast, causing the blonde to not see her wake up call for another couple of seconds. 

When her vision came back, she was surprised to see it wasn’t anyone creepy. The woman had sepia, reddish-brown skin, and deep brown hair, that fell around her head in long dreadlocks. She had a piercing on the side of one of her nostrils and seemed to have deep red lipgloss if the shine of her lips is any indication. Her long-sleeved shirt had the name of the shelter on it, and it gave the reason as to why she was even found. She looked concerned despite the blonde’s reaction to her being awakened.

“You okay, Miss?” She asked, taking hesitant steps towards the sword-bearing stranger. She looked at the dirtied white dress, that still looked in good condition, before going back to her face, noting that it was little to not dirty at all. She probably hasn’t been homeless for long then. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Jane Doe,” The blonde blurted out, reddening after at the reaction she got from the dark-skinned woman. Jane cleared her throat, looking away from the woman in front of her. It was the only name she could use that wouldn’t be tracked down seeing it was a name often used in hospitals on unknown people. “...May I get yours?’’

“Jenny Hopkins,” She replied, a small smile on her face, hoping to look reassuring. She took the black bags that were laying next to her before throwing them in the green container. She looked back at Jane and motioned with her hand for her to follow. “Let’s get you inside. I’ll help you from there,”

Jane quickly followed after her, squinting as the rising sun hit her square in the face. Definitely more than two hours of sleep. She shielding her eyes before getting inside, where the conditioned air hit her full force. The place was quite nice for a homeless shelter, she had to admit. There was a small counter, and on the wall in front of it stood a small stand filled with papers. She spotted one that offered job offerings and subtly took one before turning towards the counter, where Jenny leaned on.

“You have anything else besides what you got on you right now?” She asked carefully, ignoring the sword on purpose. She didn’t know why a homeless woman would carry that around, but she had seen worse before so she didn’t ask. ‘Worse’ being Jake bringing in a goose he found in the park that autumn. Apparently, the poor thing was injured, but the only thing it did was rip out half the mastresses in the dorms.

“...No,” Jane admitted, swaying on the balls of her feet. She forgot she was without shoes and she tried to admit her eyes hadn’t widened when she remembered. They hurt like hell. She had probably walked on glass or something. Shit. “I, uh… ran away?”

“I’ll get you a starter kit, then.” She said, before turning around and getting in the small room in the back of the counter. It was the size of a small closet, really. “Feel free to look at the pamphlets.”

Once Jenny was gone from view, Jane dropped on the chair stuck between the wall and the stand, which was surprisingly soft for something that looked to be falling apart. She looked under her feet first, seeing there were no wounds. It must be simply hurt from the number of rocks she walked on, then. She looked up, and seeing Jenny still hadn’t come back, she looked at her pamphlet. It listed jobs from cafes to retail stores, nothing that paid a huge amount, but it would probably be the best she would ever get. She sighed and continued surfing through the various names she didn’t recognize and when she finally landed on the Fazbear pizzeria, she momentarily froze.

Did she even dare work there? When it wasn’t even a game anymore? Where she would probably die a horrible death if she fucked up?

Her thoughts continued down that rabbit hole, but thankfully Jenny came barging in a few seconds after, holding a small backpack and two pairs of shoes. They seemed used, but Jane quickly decided that considering she was in a homeless shelter, it probably was the best she would get.

“I brought two pairs, I didn’t know your size,’’ She explained, carefully putting the bag next to the chair before dropping the shoes in front of Jane “The bag has a couple of t-shirts and jeans in there, as well as a jacket for the chillier days. They’re used though, so they may need patching up…”

“Thank you, Jenny,” She answered, before putting on the first pair. It was a bit too large, she noted, before trying on the second one. The pair was more of her size, but she would keep both pairs if she could. She opened the back and looked inside, noting the weird amount of summer camp shirts and cartoon t-shirts. Probably the best she would get. She quickly dropped her sword in and zipped the bag, the handle still sticking out. “Can I keep both pairs?”

Jenny looked at the woman, who looked nervous to even ask. Normally she would say no, considering they didn’t have a whole lot of starter kits, but… they hadn’t gotten any new residents lately, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Besides, if the woman truly ran away… “Sure. Breakfast is gonna be served soon if you want something to eat.”

“...You guys serve breakfast?”

“We do. Down the hall to the right. Double doors, rainbows painted on them. Can’t miss them,” Jenny replied, crossing her arms with a small smile. She watched the woman scrambled down the hall and towards the doors, chuckling to herself. No wonder she was starving.

\--

The cafeteria was a weird mix of painted picnic tables and actual chairs and tables. There was even one that seemed to have been ripped straight out of a McDonalds, near the left wall, in full view of the window that gave on a tree. The place was clean, despite its weird mix of, well… everything. There were already a few people sitting everywhere, trying their best to keep two meters between themselves as if even being near someone else would kill them.

Though, if you take into consideration that some people probably have been homeless for years and lived through theft, it isn’t too surprising. There was a plastic table in the center, filled with plastic bowls, the kind that seems to be made of the same plastic as those red party cups. Jane took one and filled it with what looked like Freddy World Rip Off of Corn Pops and filled it with one of those milk cartons that you typically find in school cafeterias. She took a plastic spoon and went to sit at the unoccupied McDonalds’ table.

She poked at the bright pink cereal, which made her wonder what chemical they dumped in the thing before tentatively taking a bite of it. Tasted like chemical strawberry, but she would have to make do. She slowly ate, thinking back on the few hours that just passed. She wondered how things could have gone wrong this quick. The sigils didn’t look wrong, she had done them over and over again in her notebook until they were as precise as possible. She had done it so that there would be no hesitation in what it would be supposed to do. She had them burned in her mind. She knew them by heart.

_So why did it go wrong?_

Her thought process got quickly interrupted by someone sitting in front of her. The man looked only slightly older than her, with a bushy red beard and even messier curls on top of his head. Despite being homeless, he looked like he took care of himself. The man had a beaming smile on an extremely scarred face, and it put her off for a moment. She was used to seeing scarred people as grumpy. An exception to rules always existed, she reminded herself. “Jake Vince,” He introduced himself, a calloused hand forward. “You new? Pleasure to meet you, sweets!”

Jane hesitantly shook the man’s hand, slightly put off at the nickname. The only reason she wasn’t running away with her radioactive cereals was because of the man’s deep southern accent. He seemed to be the type to call everyone nicknames like these and not worry about it. He didn’t seem like he could hurt a fly, anyway. “Jane. Can… I ask why you’re sitting here?”

“You are eating Chica Pops! Couldn’t ignore you, sweets! Great taste you have,” He replied, sniffing a bit as if he was hurt Jane hadn’t seen the obvious. Sure enough, he went to eat his own ‘Chica Pops’, not even wincing at the chemical strawberry taste like she did when she first ate some. He didn’t ask any more questions, so Jane went back to her own breakfast in confusion, looking up to see the scarred man eating his cereals not bothered by the pink milk in his beard.

They continued to eat in silence, Jane’s slight paranoia making her look up every bite. Though, she was grateful of the weird distraction that the man gave her. She didn’t want to get into the rabbit hole that is magic at the moment. She finished her own cereals a good five minutes after Jake did, and apparently that was what he waited for.

“So, what is a sweets like you doing here?” The man asked, his eyes twinkling in curiosity and innocence. It was weird to imagine that bear of a man looking so innocent, but Jane would take the comfort it gave.

“Ran away,” Is the simple answer she gave, her fingers tapping on the table. It wasn’t a complete lie, considering her situation.. She chewed her lip before going in her bag and taking the job offering pamphlet she found upfront. “You, uh, wouldn’t mind giving me tips on good jobs in the area?”

The man didn’t seem bothered by the question at all, considering he whipped a pen out of god knows where with a small ‘’ ‘course!’’. He barred names out completely, gave star ratings on some of the jobs, and circled a few titles. He worked at one hell of a speed, giving her back the surprisingly thick pamphlet under five minutes.

“Circled the ones I worked at,” He explained, watching Jane look through the jobs. They were a lot of construction retail jobs and grocery stores, but she was grateful. Unsurprisingly, Freddy was scratched away by the pen. She could barely make out the familiar sign of the pizzeria under the marks of the blue pen. Noticing her gaze locked on Freddy’s for a long time, the man sighed and tucked his hands in his pockets. “Place doesn’t pay well, and there’s a lot of rumors about guards coming out scarred. Don’t recommend it, sweets,”

As if she didn’t know that.

“...Thank you,” She mumbled, before putting the pamphlet away. She’d go give job applications to these places. As well… as well as Freddy’s. Just in case. She probably wouldn’t be hired anyway, if the game story was to follow its course. Someone named Mike would probably get the job and then survive until the place closed down. 

“...Any places that print for free?”

The man beamed at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was surprised when Jake guided her to a small room with a computer and printer in it. The man didn’t stay long, claiming he had a shift to get to, and with a pat on the shorter woman’s back, he left the room. The blonde woman was honestly surprised that the place had this many accommodations, but she should have learned by then not to trust American TV. She sat down in the falling apart office chair and made the computer screen lit up with a shake of the mouse.

She thought, at first, that the programs couldn’t be all that different than the ones back home. The names were similar, the colors of the things weren’t too different… so it couldn’t be all that bad, right?

Oh, how wrong she was.

It took her an hour to even figure out how to create a new document, and it took her fifteen minutes to even find a template that would work with the program she was using. She wrote three words before the program crashed on her, and of course, she hadn’t saved. So she had to do the same thing. Again. And Again. And Again.

Finally, after three hours, she had a couple of sheets of paper printed out. It had taken her three hours and the loss of the sanity that remained, but she had something printed out. She sighed and smiled in relief, looking over the sheets, only to find that she had written her real name instead of the same name she was now using here. With a loud groan, she opened the computer and went back to a three hours fight.

Hopefully, she would have something to give to the stores by the end of the day.

\--

She got news from the places she gave her applications to, in two days’ time. Which was surprisingly fast, though she shouldn’t be surprised considering the places weren’t huge chains or anything like that. It was a lot of small businesses owned by the various people that lived in the tiny town. They all seemed friendly when she gave her applications, not too bothered by her clearly homeless appearance.

Of course, she should have doubted that they would all turn her down. Well, all except one, really. If there was anything she learned, is that Freddy’s had absolutely no standard. The place was falling apart on her when she had entered, there was mold growing on the walls and it smelled like an old humid basement. Or a public bathroom that never gets cleaned, depending on how you look at it. Seeing the news she was hired that she got from the place, she considered simply backtracking and leaving her job immediately. She would get another job somewhere and not ruin a story, even if it is just a game where she came from.

But, if she was being hired, maybe it meant that she would the Mike of this story. 

So, like the biggest dumbass that ever lived, she went to accept her security uniform and went back to the shelter to change for the job. Which, was a pain to hide from the sweet man that is Jake Vince. He didn’t want her to die if the way he barred the pizzeria on the flyer over and over again was any indication. All because she was eating radioactive tasting Chica Pops. She wondered if there wasn’t more at play, there. Nobody just became friends with someone simply because they ate some food they loved. At least, not since elementary school. 

The uniform was a bright purple, making her skin look paler than it normally is. It didn’t look bad on her, per se, but if the purple had been softer, maybe she would have looked forward to wearing it more despite the lore. There was a patch on her right breast with the gang’s faces. The words ‘Fazbear Security’ were written on the top and bottom, and the writing was silvery against the deep gray of the patch. It was only visible if you shined a light on it if she were honest. But it’s fine. She’s a nightguard, it’s not like they would need to see the writing on the patch.

She sneaked out of the dorms with her backpack, trying to pass by the squeaky boards without waking up Jake. Thankfully, nine times out of ten, when she walked on one of the numerous boards that squeaked, Jake snored at that moment, covering up the sound. He sounded like a bear, and she truly wondered how anyone in the dorms was sleeping to this. Maybe they were used to it.

She speed-walked her way down the hall, the emergency lights lighting her way to the main door. It would be locked automatically in five minutes and be unlocked manually at 6 AM, so the time her shift would end. She let a breath out she didn’t know she was holding when she made her way outside and hearing the door lock behind her. That was close. 

The town was scarier at night, she decided. No lights were on besides the streetlamps, which were surprisingly strong despite how old they looked. They must have been automated a few years ago, she decided, seeing no one exactly light these bad boys by hand with a flame anymore. No cars passed down the street, the only sound being heard were the trees on the various properties.

She shivered a bit, feeling how empty everything seemed, before making her way down to Fright Street. She almost wanted to turn back and run to the shelter, begging to be allowed in once the buildings started getting fewer and fewer on her way to the purgatory. She had a bad feeling about all this, and normally she’d listen to her gut, but…

She needed the money.

The pizzeria stood in front of her now, the sign lit up in the crushing darkness. Normally the light would be a source of comfort, but now it only made her gut twist in on itself even more than it originally did when she left. Her hands shook as she unlocked the door with the keys she was given. The squeak the door gave when she entered seemed to echo across the place. Everything was dark, except for the moonlight that filtered in and the eyes of the animatronics.

_Oh gods, the eyes of the animatronics._

Jane’s eyes widened in horror as she turned around and locked the door behind her before sprinting to her office, the heavy black boots she was given as part of the uniform slamming against the floor. The echo it gave spread around her, only making her panic even more as she slid in the office. She was tempted to slam the doors shut right now and ignore how the power would go down, but it would only make her die on the first night.

And if she died on the first night, there was no coming back. She would be dead. For real.

She took a shuddering breath and sat down on the office chair, letting the backpack fall on the floor in front of her. She tried to calm herself down, pushing the tears back as much as she could. The night hadn’t even begun and she was terrified. Fuck. Would she even survive? Would it hurt if she got stuffed?

She whipped the stray tear away and sniffed before looking at the time. Four minutes before the start of her shift. Four minutes to turn around and leave this behind. Would she be a coward? Apparently so, seeing she started to get up, but the phone started to ring.

Her head whipped towards the direction of the phone, which clearly indicated the start of her shift.

She was _fucked._

Still, she sat down in the uncomfortable chair and answered the phone, listening to the call on the other end. Immediately, the voice she was hit with was different.

_“Hello! I, uh, wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled on your first night… Um, I actually worked on the night shift, too, you know. Well, I’m actually finishing my first week, as a matter of fact. Anyway. I know it can be a little overwhelming, uh, but I’m here to tell you there’s nothing to worry about. You’ll do fine….”_ Jane heard a small ‘I hope’ before it continued. _“Let’s focus on getting you through your first week, yeah? I’m supposed to give you an introductory greeting from the company…”_

Jane tuned out the greeting, trying to rack her brain for where she would have heard that voice. Third game? No, the voice is completely different and this world was following an actual timeline, which meant that the guy from the third game most likely wasn’t even born yet. It could be the voice of the real Phone Guy, not voiced by Scott, but that she doubted. If anything, it looked like things were remaining the same as much as possible. Well, except for the guy on the other end and the slightly changed script.

_“...the characters do tend to wander a bit. Um, they’re apparently left in a free-roaming mode or something… Apparently, otherwise, their servos get locked up if they’re turned off too long.”_ The voice continued, and Jane realized she nearly skipped that part from being lost in thought. She rubbed her forehead in annoyance, trying to ignore her fear, as she continued to listen to the rambling. _“They used to be able to roam during the day, too, but uh… the Bite of ‘87 happened. Amazing the body can live without the frontal lobe…”_

The guy seemed to get more and more nervous as he tried to explain what would happen if she were to get caught. As if she didn’t know that already. As if she didn’t know the real reason they were after her. Still, she listened until the end, until she was told to conserve power and to have a good night.

“Let’s get the game started…” She mumbled to herself, picking up the tablet with shaking hands. She needed to live through this night. She could quit tomorrow if she wanted. She just… needed to survive. Couldn’t be too hard, right? Just the first night. She continued to tell herself that it was just the first night as she looked through the cameras, and the mental rambling stopped once she noticed one animatronic was out already. Chica was out. Not Bonnie. Chica. “...Why is Chica out first?”

Jane put down the tablet on her lap, turning it off for now so that it wouldn’t consume power. Her hands started shaking again as she waited, waited for a sign that she would need to do… something. A faint buzzing was the only thing she heard right now, as well as the clanking of metal feet on the ground. They moved, stopped, then moved again. Jane was tempted to check the light right now, but they still sounded far away. And then they started moving again and she couldn’t help but check the light. 

_Chica was right there._

Jane slammed the door shut, heart pounding in her chest as the illuminated face of the chicken was burned in her mind. This was ten times more terrifying than real life. But… if the feet sounded so far away, who was it? She picked the tablet up and looked through the cameras, spotting Bonnie in the nearby closet. Then does that mean Chica was mostly silent or did Bonnie get out minutes after Chica did? She frowned and checked Chica was gone with the light before opening the closed door again. Her mind was mostly stuck in her confusion, and because of that, she didn’t spot Bonnie standing in her door.

When she heard a metal groan, her head whipped to the side and leaped to the door button as the door closed on the metal hand that started stretching out for her. Fuck, that was terrifying. This isn’t like the game. This isn’t like the game at all.

She patted her cheeks as a wake-up call, put the tablet down, and checked with the lights for Bonnie’s shadow. Seeing he wasn’t gone just yet, the security guard allowed her chair to slide closet to the other door so that she could check with the light for Chica. The metal chicken still hadn’t come back yet, and soon after checking, she started hearing pots and pans banging from the kitchen. So she was there then.

Jane looked towards the clock and blinked in surprise at the 5 AM that blinked red in her face. One more hour. She could do it. She took a deep breath and continued her routine of checking with the lights, closing, and opening doors, and looking back at the clock hoping that the time would go by faster. She closed the door on Bonnie when the electronic clocked chimed, making her slump in her seat in relief. She didn’t notice how much her legs were shaking.

She got up from her chair, the hard seat having made her stop feeling her butt an hour back, and grabbed the backpack on the floor. She ran out of the office, ignoring the animatronic eyes fixed on the handle of the sword that peaked out of her backpack.

She was just happy to get out, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

“Freddy, darlin’, the girl…” Chica started, turning her gaze towards the bear. People would start coming over in about an hour, and normally they took this free time to discuss plans. Take out the guards, mess with the cameras… the regular stuff. But now that the new security guard had a weapon… “she had somethin’ in her bag..”

“I know, Chica, I know,” The bear answered, staring at the main doors. This was getting dangerous. They would need to up their game, and fast. Normally he wouldn’t come out until the fourth night, but he’ll need to go out earlier. Same with Foxy. “Foxy will need to come out tomorrow instead.”

“What? But, the plan…”

“She needs to be taken out, so we’re changing the plan.”

“I’ll go tell him,” The rabbit told them, before making his way to the Cove. Things were getting dangerous, and quickly. Bonnie should’ve gotten her faster when she had her back to him.

She wouldn’t hurt the children.

\--

“Rough night?”

Jane nearly jumped at the voice, causing her to stare at Jenny. Her elbow was on the surface, and her cheek was resting on her hand. She seemed both amused and concerned, and the concern grew once she looked over the uniform she had on. Jane didn’t answer, playing with her nails nervously. She knew she would get a talk.

“Come on, I’m treating you to breakfast,” Was all Jenny said, before grabbing her car keys. She smirked a bit at the reaction she got from Jane, seeing her surprised look before she could school herself in a more neutral face. “Harry will take my shift this morning. I took his last night, he owes me one.”

“...Is Jake awake?” Jane asked carefully, looking down the hallway as if she was expecting the bearded man to appear at any second. She took the job, despite the man’s warning, and she felt terrible. That feeling alone threw her off, considering she hadn’t cared for anyone in quite for some time, but… she surprisingly didn’t mind too much.

“He is, but I saw him get to the cafeteria. Go change, I’ll be outside.”

Jane didn’t need to be told twice as she speeds her way towards the nearest bathrooms. She locked herself into the largest stall and changed from the excessively bright purple uniform into a faded yellow camp t-shirt that read ‘Happy Day Camp!’. A small sun was on the back of the shirt. It wasn’t the best, but it would have to do. Once changed into that and a pair of jeans with holes on the bottom of the pant, she hid the purple clothing under one of the thicker jackets in the bag and made her way outside.

As she slides into Jenny’s passenger seat, her nose scrunched up at the intense smell of coffee creamer. It wasn’t a bad smell, but the strength of it was enough to give her a bad headache. Jane quickly lowered one of the windows, causing the woman in the driver seat to snort in amusement.

“So… Anywhere you want to eat?” Jenny asked carefully, her voice oddly neutral. Her eyes were still fixed on the road, but it was clear that she was listening attentively for the answer.

“Your favorite place, I guess?” Jane answered, slightly confused. Confused because she didn’t know any restaurant in the area, and the pizzeria doesn’t count. Also confused seeing that she had expected Jenny to be angrier at her that she seemed to be. She was clearly risking her life if the rumors were any indication. “...Can I ask why you’re buying me breakfast?”

“You clearly had a rough night, and I’m not watching Jake talk you into eating those god awful Chica Pops.” She answered, sounding completely serious. Jenny took Jane’s laugh as a win, before continuing. “And I wanted to ask you why you thought working there was a good idea.”

Jane’s laughter stopped soon after the question. Jenny didn’t press for an answer. She would wait for the blonde to answer her in her own time. The ride remained silent until they pulled up in front of a small restaurant. It was simple, a small brick building covered in various vines. There were a few tables positioned outside, but there were a lot more people eating inside than outside. As Jenny was about to get out, Jane’s hand went to the woman’s wrist.

“Wait, wait,” The blonde asked, hand tightening on the wrist she was holding. It was as if it was silent desperation. She waited until Jenny slid back into the seat and closed her door before answering. “None of the other places hired me. It’s… It’s the only reason.”

“That’s it?” Jenny asked softly. She honestly was waiting for an answer about searching for an answer to what really happened there or something. She had heard that answer before, and it didn’t end up well for the people that said it.

“That’s it,” Jane assured, releasing the wrist. “I would’ve waited, but... I need the money.”

After a few seconds of sitting there, waiting, the two women got out of the car and into the restaurant, where they were guided to one of the tables near the main window. The place was cozy, Jane thought. Soft music played through the speakers, and there were various potted plants scattered around the place. She could see why it was Jenny’s favorite place to eat.

“So… you sure the only reason you brought me here was that you wanted to spare me from the radioactive Chica Pops?” Jane asked, amusement seeping into her tone as she looked over the menu. The prices weren’t cheap. She didn’t voice it, but she decided that the moment she had a bit of money, she would pay back the breakfast. She felt bad enough to be dragged away as it is.

“Hmm, no, I also wanted to spite Harry,” Jenny answered casually, a devilish smirk stretching across her face as she heard the other woman laugh quietly. She just hoped that the newly appointed security guard of Freddy Fazbear would survive the few nights she would work there. her smirk remained on her face, but the concern only grew in her heart.

The hour continued like this, stealing each other’s food and spiting the other into doing something stupid. Jane realized once they were back in the car, that it wasn’t only Jake that she had grown fond of rather quickly. Jenny had also wiggled her way into her heart, and Jane found that she didn’t mind too much. After all, these two people were concerned about her. They wouldn’t stab her in the back as the others did.

\--

The second day only brought dread. She wasn’t as stressed, seeing she had an idea of what that night’s shift would look like, but she only hoped that the tiny plan she had into place would help her survive a little longer. She had successfully sneaked a pen from Jake, giving the excuse she was into crossword puzzles and had lost her own pen at her job. Jake had gladly given her one and told her to keep it. That man was a sweetheart, despite the scars that he had gained. She wouldn’t be surprised that if she told him about where she worked, the most she would get is a Disappointed Dad Look. Because truly, it was the way he acted.

_“Uh, hi there! So, if you’re hearing this, it means you made it to the second night!”_ The voice on the other end began. Yet again, the script was slightly different from the start. Jane still hadn’t figured out whose voice it was, but this time around she didn’t bother sitting to listen to it. She searched in her bag for the pen as the voice continued. _“I-I won’t bother you too long this time around, considering Freddy and the gang get more active as the week progresses…”_

Jane did a silent whoop as she found the pen in her bag. It was a bright pink pen, with glitter clearly in the ink, but it would have to do. She shut the first door and quickly started drawing on the door. She had made sure that the sigil would be as precise as possible. Even if it only bought her a few seconds, she would take it. She then opened the door and did the same thing on the other side. The sigils, if they were to work, are supposed to slow the animatronics down even if for a second or two. She hoped with all her heart it would work.

_“So, an interesting fact, uh, Freddy doesn’t come off the stage often. Heard that people saw him on the third night a couple of times, but uh, that’s it. Did hear he becomes active in the dark, though. So don’t lose power, amiright?”_ A nervous chuckle rang on the other side of the line, along with a shuffling of papers and someone clearing their throat. Jane switched through the cameras, often going to Foxy’s cove. The fox hadn’t peaked out just yet, so she took that as a win. _“But, uh, make sure to use your door lights, yeah? There are blind spots, and these lights are there to light these spots. So, uh, if you can’t find anyone, be sure to use those.”_

Jane quickly pressed the light button on her right side and stared at Chica for a bit, before reacting and slamming the door button, causing the metal door to go down with a loud sound. It was barely one in the morning, and already they were at her door. Bonnie wasn’t on the other side yet, but she heard a faint clanking sound coming her way. He would be here soon.

_“You’ll only have a few seconds to react… not that you would be in danger or anything.”_ The voice chuckled on the other end, and the sound of a door closing could be heard on the other end. It sounded like the doors here. So he was recording those on shift… “ _Anyway… I’m sure you have everything under control. Talk to you soon…”_

The message ended, and Jane stared at the phone in confusion. Why weren’t there any messages about Foxy? He was still here, right? Still, she snapped out of it and went back to her job. She rolled her chair towards the Chica Side and checked she wasn’t there before opening her door. She checked the Bonnie Side and found him coming over, so she quickly closed the door.

Jane looked through the cameras, one landing on the Pirate’s Cove. Foxy was peaking out now, which made her wonder if she had missed the message about him, or if… or if he was supposed to be coming out later than he was. Like another night. But, if he were to come out on another night, why was he active now? Had she done something, or did the animatronics constantly changed their plans for each guard? That sounded less than likely, considering that the Phone Guy had mentioned Freddy moving in the dark by other people, which meant the setting mainly remained the same. 

So why was it changing for her?  
She opened the Bonnie Door, before going to close the Chica Door again. She looked through the cameras, making sure no one had gotten out yet, saving the Pirate‘s Cove for last. When she got to Foxy’s camera, she found that the curtain was completely open and that he wasn’t on camera. Realization sunk in as she heard him running down the hallway, and the security guard got off her chair to get to the button in time. Foxy was at her door, but he seemed to slam into something invisible. There was no sound, but the animatronic was clearly stopped by something. Well, everything except his hook that is.

Jane dodged the metal hook and shut down the door, her heart pounding in her chest. She sat down in her uncomfortable chair again, a wide smile spreading across her face. The sigil had worked! It had worked! She cheered silently as she got back to work. It would give her more chances to survive this. She opened the door again and went to close the Chica Door.

The night continued like this, but this time around, Jane made sure to keep more attention to Foxy. She kept watch on the slowly dropping battery, her heart rate quickening at the sight of the 20%. The security guard made sure at that moment to close the door at the last minute as much as possible if only to keep some batteries. She also made sure to check only on Foxy’s camera, and none of the others. Things only got harder from then on, but she could survive this. She had to.

Once the clock got to six, Jane flopped in her seat in relief. She rubbed a hand down her face as she stared at the 5% on the monitor, and silently thanked whatever god helped her at this moment. She waited until the clanking stopped before picking up her bag and pink glittery pen, and then promptly ran out of there, again.

She didn’t know this time she had gotten the attention of the fox animatronic. Not for the sword in her bag, but for the magic she had done to stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

“‘m tellin’ ye, Freddy, the lad did somethin’ to stop me!” Foxy exclaimed, following the bear on their way back to the office. It was the second time in the past hour that Foxy tries to convince the bear animatronic that the guard had done something in the office to stop him. “it hurt me soul! Nothin’ hurts me soul, Freddy, nothin’”

“Foxy, peach, are you sure that…” Chica put her hand on Foxy’s shoulder, stopping him from following inside the office with Freddy. The fox animatronic pushed the hand away, and she brought it to her chest, holding it there. “Are you sure that it wasn’t your programmin’?”

“Nothing hurts me soul, Chica. Just said it.” The fox grumbled and perked up once Freddy left the office. He waited there, staring at the bear, who just stared back.

“There was nothing in there, Foxy.” The bear declared, before making his way to the stage. He ignored the fox’s protesting and just sighed once he was on stage and in position. “Just go back to the Cove, Foxy.”

The fox animatronic growled and shook a bit, before reluctantly making his way back to his stage. He would prove that he was right. He would prove that the lady did something, even if he has to seek the answers for himself.

\--

“Yeah, love you too sweetheart. Call you next week… yeah. Be good in school,” A voice said on the other side of the door. Jane cracked the of the dorms open a bit, and looked through the crack to see Jake on the phone. The man looked tired, she noted. Jake was usually this smiling man, that even though he was exhausted, did his best to appear full of energy. At least, that is how she saw him.

Jane entered the room as Jake handed over the phone to Jenny, who was standing near the wall between two beds. Jane hadn’t seen her through the crack of the door. The dorms were mostly empty now, seeing it was 7 AM. Jake turned to her, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes spreading across his face. The blonde looked towards the other woman, who just shrugged at her questioning look.

“Jane, glad to see--” Jake began, but quickly was cut off.

“What’s wrong?” The security guard asked the scarred man, crossing her arms. She rolled her eyes at his look, before continuing. “You never call me Jane. Now spit it out.”

Jake’s smile faded just as quick as it had appeared, and with a sigh, patted the spot next to him on the camp bed. Jane walked over and sat down, silently happy she thought of changing in the bathrooms again. She didn’t exactly feel like being asked questions. Jenny patted Jake on the arm before leaving the dorms, closing the door behind her. The others in the dorm didn’t pay much attention. You learn to take care of your own shit over time. 

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong, or…?” Jane wondered out loud after a few seconds of sitting there, waiting in silence. She uncrossed her arms, hoping that it would make her seem at least a bit less intimidating.

“My daughter has cancer,” Jake said, quietly. His hands gripped the comforter between his hands, gripping it hard enough that his knuckles turned white. His expression turned sadder at the revelation. “My… my ex-husband doesn’t have the money to pay for the treatment.”

“I’m sorry, Jake,” Jane whispered. She laid her head on his shoulder, her sleep evaporating at the need to comfort her friend.

“Don’t be, sweets.” He whispered back, laying his head on top of hers. This sweet bear of a man shouldn’t have to hurt this way. But life always decides to take from those that deserve everything, and they can do nothing about it. “I’ll be fine.”

“Tell me about her?” Jane asked gently, not moving from her position.

The next hour was spent talking about his daughter, and the plans she had in life. It wasn,t the biggest of cancers just yet, but there were poor chances of her living through college. Still, Jane learned about her hobbies, what she was like, who she took the most after.

She wished she could have done more.

\--

_“Hello, hello! Hey, congrats, you’re doing great!”_ The voice began after the third ring. The message was still recorded, but it was still reassuring that there was another voice other than her’s in the office. _“Most people aren’t here by now… uh. I mean they moved on. Not that they died. You know what I mean. Still, uh, not gonna take too much of your time…”_

Jane listened with one ear as she looked through the cameras. No one was out yet, which was surprising. Normally she would expect Bonnie or Chica to already be halfway to their doors. Still, she was grateful they weren’t there yet just yet. It would make her save a bit more batteries. She wouldn’t question why they weren’t attacking her full force. She would take what she was given without questioning.

_“Things start getting real tonight. Um… by that I mean, you might want to check the Cove. The animatronic there doesn’t like being watched or… something. I wouldn’t know.”_ The voice sounded nervous at that last part. though, it wasn,t why she looked up. She had been right; Foxy wasn’t supposed to appear yesterday. Why did he come, though? She pinched her lips and went to watch the Cove, finding the curtains still closed.

_“Also, uh, I-I got an idea… it may sound stupid at best, but uh…”_ The voice on the other end cleared its throat before continuing even more nervously than before. If it was even possible. _“H-have you considered going limp if you get caught? Might make them think you’re dead and avoid being stuffed in a suit… though it might make them try to shove an endoskeleton instead… uh yeah, never mind then. It was stupid. Just don’t get caught. G-Good night.”_

Jane raised an eyebrow at the last part. Yeah, she wouldn’t try that. Not that she would in the first place, considering the animatronics were not dumb. They know she’s human, and their only goal is to get revenge. Thanks, lore. Sure helps make things less scary. She snickered to herself a bit at that last thought, before continuing to flip through cameras. Bonnie and Chica got out at the same time. While Chica seems to be in the kitchen, Bonnie is already making his way towards her. She was about to flip to the Cove’s camera, through the corner of her eye, she saw red.

Her head snapped to the side, to find Foxy standing there, not even trying to get inside the office. Her hands were shaking against the monitor and her breath was quickening. She knew she should try to close the door, but it was like her body was frozen into place. Her brown eyes were blown wide, just staring, waiting for the other to make his move. The two stared each other down, and Jane was seriously starting to wonder if Foxy was just broken when he started talking.

“What did ye do to me yesterday, lad?” It asked, his voice booming. Crackle was mixed in it as if the box that had the recorded voice was broken. The fox didn’t seem bothered by it, so he was either used to it or it didn’t hurt. After a few seconds of silence, the fox growled and tried to take a step in.

“Sigil!” Jane blurted out, looking behind her to make sure chica wasn’t lurking. She didn’t know if he was buying the chicken time or not, but she would at least try to be careful and make sure she wasn’t coming in after her. When she turned her head back, she yelped in surprise and rolled back at seeing the fox fully in the office, reaching for her. “It’s magic!”

The fox remained in place, his hand still reaching out. His hand was hovering just over her neck, and the few seconds that he remained there felt much longer than they were. Her breath was still quick, and her eyes were still staring at him. She didn’t dare turn around, just in case that he would lunge at her. He finally moved after a minute, just turning around and running back to his cove. Jane gasped, hand going to her neck, feeling as though she had just escaped death. Which, she did, even if it wasn’t what she had expected.

She spun her uncomfortable chair around and quickly slammed the Chica Door, seeing the yellow chicken standing in the doorway. The blonde didn’t know how much the chicken had seen, and she found she didn’t care. She just wanted to finish the night and go back home. She rubbed her eyes and looked through the cameras, finding Bonnie in his closet. He wasn’t coming just yet, but he probably would the moment she changed the camera to check on Freddy.

Who was staring straight at the camera.

At least one thing hadn’t changed, she told herself in a weird form of comfort. She slid her chair towards the Bonnie Door and closed it right in his face, before checking if Chica had left her own door. Which, she didn’t. She was still staring at the security guard from the window, her gaze looking almost dead. Because, normally, if anything, the animatronics’ gazes looked full of hatred when they looked into the cameras. Jane cursed to herself as she looked at the battery drop from 50% to 40% under five minutes. It was 4 AM. Did time really go by that fast? Had Foxy really stayed this long, or had he just gone in at a ridiculous time?

Jane chewed on her lip as the stress continued going higher and higher as the battery continued dropping lower and lower. It was 5 AM. The battery was at 15% and none of the animatronics would move. At least Foxy was still in his cove. She wouldn’t make it.

It was 5:05 AM. The battery was at 10%

It was 5:10 AM. The battery was at 5%

It was 5:15 AM. The lights shut off and the doors went back up.

Jane was crying by that point, not seeing anything in the dark. She tentatively rolled her chair closer to the desk and nudged around her with her foot to find her bag. Maybe she could make a run for it. Maybe… maybe she could sneak out. Her breathing quickened as she started hearing the familiar song Freddy makes when it was Game Over. She would hear that song in her nightmare.

She gripped her sword in her hands and swung the bag over her shoulder. The blad was pointed towards the light Freddy was causing, and she slowly started to back away, only to hit a large metal body, that was very clearly looming over her. She cried out as she turned around, only for her to be taken up, her arms pinned to her sides. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared into Chica’s purple eyes. They were almost glowing in the dark.

The blade was taken away from her by a hulking blue figure, who she recognized as Bonnie. Chica started to walk away from the office, Bonnie following along while still holding the blade. Jane was still in hysterics, tears flowing down her face as she kicked her legs and wiggling in the chicken’s grip. They were slowly approaching the backroom, and she could feel the regrets go down her spine as her life flashed in front of her eyes.

Once they entered the back room, where a Freddy costume was waiting, Jane was spun around so that she would see Bonnie instead of Chica, and her gaze widened as she watched the blue rabbit bend the blade. She choked out ‘no’s through her tears, the stream only getting bigger as the blade got bent to an angle…

...only to snap.

Pain burst through her chest and she screamed as the tears suddenly stopped. The burning from the first day came back full force, along with a wave of grief. Some of the trinkets that were attached to the handle fell to the floor and broke, causing Jane to stare at the dirty floor where he once full sword laid broken in pieces. She barely noticed as the clock rang in the diner and she was dropped to the floor.

She just crawled towards the blade and took them in her hands, squeezing it. It cut her hand slightly, but she didn’t care. It hurt so bad. It hurt so bad. When the tears finally calmed down a good thirty minutes after, she shakily got up on her feet and ran out of the diner, leaving her broken trinkets and sword behind her. The backpack was still with her, thankfully.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why was the lad screamin’?” The fox asked, leaving his Cove after the woman ran out of the door. He watched Freddy and the gang as they started moving again. They wouldn’t have the whole hour to discuss this time around. Foxy would have to propose the idea he had quickly.

“We got to her,” The bear animatronic said, stepping down from his stage. He moved the fingers on his microphone a bit before moving on to the other end. “We didn’t have enough time to stuff her, but we did break her blade. She won’t harm anyone”

“ye… what?” Foxy blinked in surprise and looked at the storage room. He hadn’t expected… that. He thought something else, like maybe one of the others scaring her enough. Shit. He just hoped it wouldn’t affect his plan.. “I found out what she did to me,”

“But… Foxy, Freddy already said that there was nothing in the office,” Bonnie told him, going down the stage next. This time he had his guitar in his hand, not bothering to put it down.

“‘t was magic, lads. Magic!” The Foxy exclaimed, perking up a bit.

“But… peach, humans can’t do magic…” Chica argued from her spot on the stage. She didn’t bother coming down. “Are you sure it wasn’t something else?”

“She told me--”

“Foxy, enough,” The bear animatronic tried cutting off, but it didn’t stop Foxy.

“The lad told me it was a.. a sigil!”

“Foxy,” The bear warned

“She could make us move on!” The fox exclaimed loud enough that it wouldn’t be covered up by the bear. “She.. she could make us move on.”

The silence was deafening. Nobody talked, nobody moved. Chica and Bonnie were staring at Freddy, and so did Foxy. The bear looked mad for a few seconds before it melted away with a sigh, tiredness taking over. The tiredness of being stuck here for so long. “Very well… we will ask her.”

\--

Jane hadn’t even bothered to change in the bathrooms when she burst into the dorms. Her uniform pant was covered in dirt and there were dried tear tracks on her cheeks, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She made her way towards Jake’s camp bed, where he was still snoring away and shook him violently, wincing at the burning in her chest got worse from the sudden motion.

The red-bearded man rolled over and blinked his gray eyes open, frowning as he noticed the dried tear tracks on Jane’s face. He looked her over, realization striking his face before he sent her his signature Disappointed Dad Look she gets when she doesn’t eat enough for dinner. “Why are you--”

“I knew you were going to say that,” She grumbled quietly, not feeling like being thrown a pillow at from someone else in the dorm. She wiped away the few remaining tears that were trying to find their way out before sitting near Jake’s feet. “I needed the money, none of the other places would hire me. Now can we talk about what happened?”

Jake groaned as he got up, his back loudly popping into place. He scooted over and put an arm over her shoulder before dragging her closer in a bear hug. This caused a new round of tears from Jane, who clung to the man like he was her lifeline. They barely knew each other for a few days and already he was like her own father. Jake rubbed her back slowly in a comforting manner, waiting for her to calm down a bit. “What happened, sweets?”

“Bonnie and Chica stationed themselves at the doors and waited there for the battery to drain, right?” She started, wiggling a hand to her chest so she could rub at the burning. It wasn’t calming down and the rubbing didn’t help either, but it felt like the natural thing to do at the moment. “They remained there until the battery ran out. Freddy was there.

“I grabbed my stuff and tried running out, but Chica got me. Bonnie grabbed my sword from my hands and they dragged me to the backroom,” She continued, barely breathing between sentences. It was pouring out and she wouldn’t stop it. She could feel Jake’s hands tightening on her shoulders, though. “Chica held me there as Bonnie broke my sword in front of me. I… they left soon after. The clock rang before they could stuff me.”

“The sword was important to you?” The man’s accent somehow got deeper as he tried to not let his anger seep through, with little to no success. He wasn’t mad at Jane, though. He was mad at the situation, at the fact that animatronics tried to hurt her and thus confirmed the rumor about the place.

“I bonded to the damn thing, Jake. My soul was connected to it. It basically killed the sword and I felt it.” She answered, slight anger seeping into her words. The tears finally stopped and gave place to anger. “My chest burns like hell because of it..”

They continued to hug for another five minutes in silence, allowing Jane’s anger to calm down a bit. It was still there, but not as strong anymore seeing she talked about it. Jake sighed, making Jane’s blonde hair move a bit. “Sweets, you’re not going back there, right?”

Jane didn’t answer.

_“Jane.”_

“Jake, the robots are haunted,” She whispered low enough that only the two of them would hear it. She chuckled at the look of disbelief she got from the man. She pushed herself a bit so that her back would lay against the metal of the camp bed. She sighed and rubbed through her hair this time around. “The children that got murdered… they haunt these things. They seek revenge, is all.”

“And how do you think you gonna help them, sweets?” Jake asked, crossing his arms. Here is Dad Bear Mode. If he wasn’t being protective towards her, Jane would think that the scars on his face looked scarier in that mode than when he was the sweet man he was every day.

“I… don’t know?”

“You don’t know,” Jake repeated, passing a hand over his face. “And you want to go back.”

“Look, just… one night. If I can’t find anything, I don’t do overtime and I quit.” Jane replied, pressing her hands together as if pleading to go out past her bedtime.

“Just get some sleep.”

“Yes, Dad.” She said in a sing-song voice, mostly as a joke, but she didn’t notice how happy it made the man as she slid under her covers.

\--

She didn’t know if she preferred the animatronics moving to come after her right away, or them catching her when she was a sitting duck in her office once the lights were out. Both were unappealing. Both made her breathing go faster at the memory of being taken to the empty bear suit to be stuffed in there and be crushed. Both options made her panic at the reminder that they broke her sword right in front of her.

She still walked into the restaurant, head held high. What composure she thought she had crumbled in front of her at the sight of the animatronics on stage. Her eyes widened and she froze into place for a minute. She felt their eyes on her back as she ran towards the office. The uncomfortable chair was almost a comfort. Her backpack was on the floor in front of her, and her fingers were holding tightly enough against the cheap metal desk that it turned her knuckles white.

She jumped when the phone call began. She almost forgot what would happen that night. Tears were already in her eyes, grieving for the voice on the other end.

_“Hello? Hey, day four! K-Knew you could do it…”_ The voice began. It was already shaking. Jane was so used to hearing it go from slightly calm to shaking that she winced at the sound of it. _“Listen, uh… I may… I may not be able to give you a message tomorrow…”_

The banging on the other side of the call made her wince even more. A stray tear went down her cheek and she wiped it away. She sniffed a bit and continued to listen.

_“It… it has been a bad night for me…”_ A weak chuckle resonated on the other end. It quickly stopped, however. _“Makes me glad I recorded those when I did, y’know…”_

Jane’s hand shook as she looked through the cameras. She may be grieving for the man on the other end, but it didn’t mean that she could throw her life out the window. Weirdly enough, none of the animatronics moved. At most, they stared at the camera from their stage.

_“Think you can do me a favor?”_ The man on the other end sounded so tired, so resigned. It was heartbreaking. Jane had no idea how she got attached to someone so quickly, but she did. The banging got louder. _“C-Could you check those suits in the backroom? Gonna try to hold on until someone checks… Maybe it won’t be so bad. I… I always wondered what was in those empty heads…”_

Freddy’s music started playing on the other end of the phone. She got the mercy of it clicking off before the screech rang.

Jane wiped her tears off and looked through the cameras, the animatronics now all gone. Even Foxy was out. The blonde frantically looked through the cameras, her hands shaking like crazy. Her heart was beating so fast she wondered if it would give out on her. There were no sounds from the kitchen, which removed her weak option of them all hanging out in there. Even if it was Chica’s spot.

“Nononono…” She mumbled to herself, looking through all the cameras again even though she knew they wouldn’t be there. She continued to stare at only one camera, her heart in her throat. She didn’t want to check. She knew they were there. She knew it. She took a deep breath and looked up.

Chica and Bonnie were standing in the entry of their doors. None of them were making a move to get in, which was odd. She rubbed her eyes and looked resigned as she looked at them.

“Let me guess. You’re gonna take me to the suit in the back?”

“Not exactly, I’m afraid.” Freddy’s voice said from behind her.

Jane screamed and flung herself away from the chair and the bear that was _standing in the room_. Her back was against the desk, her hands gripping the edges of it hard enough to leave marks in the metal this time around. She felt like she wanted to throw up, yet she still looked at the three animatronics dead in the eye one after the other. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to calm the beating of her heart.

“W-What… What do you want then?” She asked, her voice weak. She wanted to sound stronger and intimidating, but clearly it didn’t work. She cringed to herself a bit, but still tried to stand tall. She still seemed incredibly small, but she tried not to let it get to her. With little success.

“Foxy said you could do magic, sugar…” Chica began. The southern accent was clear in her voice. It made Jane think of Jake, who had been especially annoyed at seeing her leave.

“...but humans can’t do magic. Not from what we’ve seen.” Bonnie continued, shuffling inside. The blonde tried to ignore the fact she was getting cornered by three animatronics.

“And where are you going with this?” Jane asked, truly not seeing what they asked. Did they want her to do a magic trick? It wasn’t how it worked. The most she can do on the go is sigils, and it was what was on the doors, but if the animatronics got in as easily as Foxy did, it means someone had finally found them and washed them off. She should have re-done them the moment Foxy came in.

“We want you to make our souls move on, Miss Jane.” The bear told her. For once he didn’t look intimidating. He just looked… tired. Which surprised the blonde woman. “We are very tired. We are stuck to these, and we want to leave.”

Silence stretched into the small office. Jane stared at Freddy, who stared back. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They gave her the reason she was searching to continue this job. Well, she would have been glad to quit anyway, but seeing Mike wasn’t the protagonist of this story… She had to be it. Hopefully Jake wouldn’t be mad.

“I… Alright I’ll do it.” She sighed and rubbed her neck, trying to think about what kind of spell she would have to do. She would probably need to create one. A mix of an exorcism, banishment, and a bunch of other stuff, most likely… “Just… give me until tomorrow. I need to get some stuff…”

“Thank you, sugar!” The chicken seemed to be beaming at her. Which was weird, considering she had been hunting Jane down for the past few nights. “We’ll give you the rest of the night! Come on you two, let’s give her peace!”

They shuffled out of the space, allowing Jane to slump in relief and letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She looked up at Foxy, who got in soon after. She looked in confusion at him, before sighing. “What, do you want something?”

“The lad on the phone,” Foxy began looking nervously at the floor. The fox didn’t especially like this night guard, and he didn’t like the lad from before, but seeing this woman would help them move on… “he lived. he is in the hospital. checked his file.”

“What? I…” She slumped in relief. She had been grieving already but knowing the guy survived helped a lot. Weird, especially considering she never met him. “Do you know his name?”

“Mike Schmidt”

Well if the animatronics asking for her help didn’t shock her, that did.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jane got into the shelter, she was surprised to see it wasn’t Jenny manning the desk like she so often did. Instead, it was a tall, lanky man who sat there. He was flipping through the morning paper, without even bothering to look up. The blonde woman approached the desk and cleared her throat, causing the man to look up, his gaze anything but warm.

“How can I help you?” He drawled out, not even pretending to look happy to be here. He was tapping his fingers on the counter, giving the illusion that Jane was wasting his time.

“Have you seen Jenny?” She asked, crossing her arms in defense. She didn’t like that guy at all. Wouldn’t let him touch her with a ten-foot pole. The guy just rolled his eyes at her question, as if the answer was obvious, before pointing the hall with his thumb. That didn’t give her much of an answer, but she assumed Jenny must be manning the breakfast tables this morning. People were taking some more food than they were supposed to, and normally Jenny would turn a blind eye to it, but the company that gives them the food dislikes how much they asked… and thus began the cafeteria supervision.

Jane ducked into the bathrooms to change before entering the cafeteria. Needless to say, she was happy to change from the ugly uniform and into jeans and a rather childish cartoon t-shirt. The eclectic cafeteria was pretty much empty and Jenny could be seen sitting back in her uncomfortable plastic chair, arms crossed as she stared at her watch. Her dreadlocks were tied back that morning, and she didn’t have any lipgloss at all. Rough morning, then, Jane guessed. The blonde went to the table and knocked on the gray plastic.

“Only one bowl per person--” Jenny started saying, her tone bored as if she had said it a hundred times already. She looked up, but her gaze brightened at seeing who it was. Her tone immediately changed from a nearly dead one to an amused one, and the quick change was quite funny. “Oh, hey Jane. Coming to save me?”

“If you’re willing to drive me to the nearest forest, yeah,” She joked back, hands in her pockets. Jenny was the only one with a car that she knew here, and because of this, she was named the Designed Driver. Jake never asked for lifts, preferring walking himself there. Sometimes, Jane wondered if he just disliked taking more than he was offered. The shelter? Yeah, he’ll take up the services there. Asking a friend for a lift or a phone call? Less so.

“Come on, let’s go annoy Harry,” Jenny jumped from her spot, making her way around the table and took Jane by the wrist to drag her away from the cafeteria. They walked down the hall like this, and Jenny didn’t even bother to warn the guy up at the front before leaving with a devilish grin on her face.

“Sooo... that’s Harry?” Jane asked once she was in the car. She buckled herself and lifted her feet on the dashboard, earning herself a whack so that she lowers her legs. Now she could see why Jenny disliked that guy. He didn’t even look like he wanted to work here.

“Yep,” Jenny replied, popping the ‘p’. They drove away from the shelter and made their way towards Fright Street, which confused Jane for a moment before thinking that the only forest that was around here was probably the one she appeared in. Fuck. “Soo. mind telling me why you’re going in the woods?”

“I need to find some plants,” Jane replied, looking out the window. She just hoped that they wouldn’t stumble upon the very obvious circle in the middle of the one clearing there probably was.

“...What do you even need plants for?”

Jane kept looking out of the window, not even bothering to answer. It earned a sigh from the woman driving, who just turned the radio on as they made their way over. Soon enough they passed the pizzeria and took a turn, making the road change from smooth asphalt to gravel. The car jostled around for a bit before it stopped and Jenny clicked off her belt before going outside. Jane followed out soon after.

The forest wasn’t too scary in the daylight. If anything, it made everything look straight out of a fairy tale. The sun shined, making various shadows of leaves dances on the ground as the wind whistled through. Birds passed through from time to time, and it made the walk slightly more pleasant.

“Come on, if you’re looking for plants, there’s a small clearing near…” Jenny took the lead, and the sun made the golden undertones of Jenny’s brown skin stick out. Normally, Jane wouldn’t mind too much that Jenny took the lead, but the blonde just noticed how familiar the path seemed.

She knew exactly where they were going. Fuck.

“...That wasn’t there before”

There we go.

“Um… yeah, I caused that.” At the look of disbelief that she got from Jenny, Jane simply sighed and got to the circle in the small clearing. It looked mainly untouched, which was a surprise considering where it was situated. “I was… trying to banish something and the spell backfired on me.”

“What the hell were you trying to banish?” The other woman asked, staring at Jane. She didn’t look scared or anything, just confused and shocked. Which, was a reasonable reaction. She didn’t look like she would run away…

“It’s complicated. Long story short, I tried to banish someone and it backfired. I ended up here, I do not know how.” She replied, biting her lip as she inspected the sigils on the circle. The first few looked like she did them, but there were three of four that wasn’t what was planned. She frowned, trying to wonder what would have interfered when a light bulb lit up in her head and she froze into place. The Magic had done this. But… Why? “Let’s just get the plants and get out of here”

She got up stiffly and started searching, much to Jenny’s confusion.

\--

She had spent the rest of that afternoon researching, planning, and creating the spell. She had barely gotten any sleep, and it had earned her a look from Jake, but all in all, it was worth it. She was ready. This would end tonight. In a weird, twisted way she was sad this would end. She won’t miss the hunting, but she will miss this place. Because after all, she was leaving after this, too. She wasn’t coming back to this pizzeria after that.

She silently hoped this place would stay dead.

With a sigh, she pushed the doors open to the pizzeria. The animatronics were nowhere to be found, but the tables were pushed away from the center of the room to the sides. She supposed this was her silent go-ahead to get started. She dumped her backpack on the floor and took the chalk she had stolen from the supply closet behind the counter in the shelter. She drew a big circle in chalk first and then did the star in the middle. Around the edges of the circle, she started writing multiple sigils and once that was done, she started double-checking everything.

She remained on her knees and rubbed her hands together to remove the extra chalk before searching through her bag. She hadn’t found the exact herbs she had wanted, but she did find some good alternative. As long as she had what she needed for cleansing, banishment, and the exorcism, she should be good to go.

It would be her first spell here and she hoped that it would work. Because otherwise, she doesn’t know if they will let her leave peacefully.

“Is everything ready, Miss Jane?” A voice said behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. A hand went to her chest, where the burning was still going strong despite the few days. She just hoped it would calm down after a while.

“You guys have the habit to sneak on people, uh?” She mumbled to herself not thinking that the animatronics would hear that. She got up from her position and rubbed her hands against the uniform pant, leaving white chalk on the bright purple.

“It’s our job, sugar.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever…” She sighed, and looked over, seeing the four of them are all here. She rubbed her neck, sighing one last time. Alright. This was now or never. “Alright, a few rules… You do what I tell you to do, because trust me, spells are complicated. And seeing this is something that I am pretty sure has never been done before, I do not want to risk anything.”

“Lad, ye just do what ye gotta do.”

“Alright, everyone in place. I want one of you on each point of the star. Who goes on which doesn’t matter, just do it.” She said, waiting for them to shuffle around. Once that was done, she took up the chalk again and went to draw sigils on the animatronics’ fur. It wasn’t perfect, but it was visible enough that it would do its job. After that, she went to light up the candles she had graved, oiled up, and covered in the needed herbs.

Once done, she took a deep breath and began to chant.

_“Hurt souls, hurt souls, listen to my call,_

_Follow the light I have given you, follow the path,_

_Hurt souls, hurt souls, it is time to rest,_

_Leave those husks and move on,_

_Hurt souls, hurt souls, nothing is needed from you here,”_

The animatronics’ bodies were starting to shake lightly, and Jane did not even notice their eyes changing. She didn’t hear anything from them, so she continued on after taking a breath.

_“Give up the hurt, follow the light._

_Leave those husks and follow the path_

_Hurt souls, hurt souls, you are healed from your pain.”_

She did this a second time, and then a third time. By that time, she had gotten a little woozy and when she opened her eyes, she found all the animatronics staring down at the floor. Their eyes were not lit up anymore, and Jane couldn’t feel the pressure on the back of her head anymore, too. She never noticed it, either. It always felt like it was there, and suddenly it just… left. The crushing darkness was no more, and the town could finally heal.

The blonde woman still sighed at the fact that she will have to move the animatronics and clean the whole place up. And move the tables. She rubbed her temples before getting to work. The night may not have looked long at first, but now it sure felt like it.

“Blergh. Cleaning.” She mumbled to the empty air.


	8. Epilogue

The day after, she got in to give back her uniform and get her paycheck. They had been planning to fire her anyway, seeing the animatronics wouldn’t turn on and they thought she tempered with them. Which, technically wasn’t completely wrong considering what she has done the night before.

The week after, the restaurant officially closed down due to health regulations, but the whole town simply knew that it was because they didn’t have the money to fix whatever was wrong with the animatronics. They would have kept open even with the threat of regulations over their head if the animatronics still moved and sang. Which, truly, was fucked up, but the company didn’t really care as far as she knew.

Now, another week had passed and Jane was sliding into Jenny’s passenger seat. She closed the door behind her and put on her seatbelt, looking over to the driver’s side, to find Jenny staring at her. “...What?”

“Sooo. How’d the interview go?” The woman asked, starting to drive away from the supermarket’s parking. It was a family-owned business that had lost an employee only recently and immediately started looking for new hires.

“We both know I pretty much got the job because of Jake’s influence,” She said, rolling her eyes with a small smirk on her face. “Also, did you know his real name is Jacob? Learned that from the manager,”

“Yeah, but say his full name to his face and he looks at you like you just kicked a puppy.” Jenny snorted, before looking over with a smirk of her own. “And we both know Jake only helped you out because you accepted to be a roommate in his new apartment,”

“Next step is adoption papers,” Jane joked, before looking out of the window at the passing trees. Their next stop was about thirty minutes away from the town, and Jenny kept saying she didn’t mind because she hadn’t annoyed Harry in two weeks. “You’re invited to the house warming party. You better bring that good wine from when we celebrated me quitting Freddy’s,”

“Jeez, you’re making it sound like you broke up with a company,” The woman commented, laughing at the look on Jane’s face. They stayed silent for the rest of the ride, and not too long after, they got into the hospital’s parking. It was smaller than she expected but at the same time, not many people lived around here.

Jane waved goodbye to Jenny before running her way inside. The rain had started pouring down on the way there, and she really didn’t want to look disgusting for the visit. It was ridiculously easy to get the number of the room from the reception once she claimed to be his cousin, but you do what you gotta do.

She stood in front of the door, silently hyping herself up before knocking and entering.

“Mike Schmidt?”

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Jane. I’m the one that took over the night guard position after your accident, at Freddy’s…”


End file.
